1. Field
This disclosure relates to implantable weight control devices. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a gastric space filler device which is retrievably implantable in a patient, an improved device and method for delivery of a gastric space filler device, and a method and device for retaining fluid in a gastric space filler device, among other things.
2. General Background
Gastric space fillers used for achieving loss of weight in extremely obese persons have been known in the art. Some gastric space fillers utilized for this purpose function on the principle that an empty bag or space filler is placed into the stomach through the esophagus. Thereafter, the bag or space filler is fully or partially filled with a suitable insufflation fluid, such as saline solution, through a filler tube or catheter which is inserted into the stomach through the mouth or the nose. The space filler occupies space in the stomach thereby leaving less room available for food and creating a feeling of satiety for the obese person. Clinical experience has shown that, for many obese patients, reducing the size of the gastric compartment with gastric space fillers significantly helps to control appetite and accomplish weight loss. The present disclosure is directed to a device which non-operatively reduces the size of the gastric compartment and which is easily removed. Artisans shall readily appreciate that emergency operative morbidity rates and co-morbidity statistics relating to such devices which have migrated beyond the stomach underscore the need for an effective medical device that can be removed.